


Betrayal

by soprano_buddy15



Category: The Last Kingdom, The Last Kingdom (TV)
Genre: Betrayal, Episode 6, Episode 7, Mother Hen Finan, Season 3, Spoilers for Episodes 6 and 7, Spying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23959345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soprano_buddy15/pseuds/soprano_buddy15
Summary: Sihtric and Uhtred discuss and enact a certain plan.
Comments: 11
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! If you are reading this, hopefully you have already watched The Last Kingdom season 3. If not, take warning from this point on. Spoilers are ahead. 
> 
> While a lot of this is directly from the show, I really tried to look into Sihtric's mind as all of this was happening. He doesn't get much to say in the episodes, but I really wanted to explore how this whole thing went down. As such, huge props to the writing department of The Last Kingdom because it is honestly the best written TV show I have ever watched. 
> 
> Okay, this is very long. Enjoy, and constructive criticism is always welcomed! Just don't be rude, because nobody wants that.

“Lord!” Sihtric ran up to Uhtred. “Lord!”

Uhtred turned, sorrow written on his face as he looked at all of the fallen. Blood coated his temples, and dirt was all over his face. Sihtric could imagine that he probably looked quite similar. “My Lord,” Sihtric panted. “It is Osferth.”

Sihtric watched as Uhtred’s expression turned from sorrow to worry. “Take me to him,” Uhtred grunted. They both turned and Sihtric led him toward the makeshift camp.

They walked into the tent, and Sihtric felt a pang in his chest as Finan was hurrying to tie off Osferth’s wound. “He’s alive, Lord. Maybe next time we’ll be lucky.” Finan joked, but worry was clear in his eyes. 

“Did you see me fighting, Lord?” Osferth said, looking up at Uhtred. Blood was splattered over his face, and his bloody hands were gripping his wooden cross tightly. 

“I did. It was a sight to behold.”

“Though I hope I killed no man.”

“You gave many a sore a head.” Uhtred grasped Osferth’s shoulder. Sihtric noted the tenderness in his gaze.

Sihtric knew that Osferth would take many weeks to heal, and that was only if he managed to make it through the night. He bit his lip in worry for his young friend, their unique bond picking at his mind. It always struck Sihtric how different they both were, but could connect with each other upon their upbringing as bastards. 

Osferth swallowed heavily. “I feel cold.” He was indeed shivering.

Finan leaned in closely. “That’s because it’s winter, you fool.” He tugged on the bandage and Osferth squeaked.

“You were a warrior today, Osferth,” said Uhtred.

“Am I to die, Lord?” Osferth’s eyes were bright. “I do not fear it.”

Uhtred grasped Osferth’s arm harder. “I forbid it.” His tone left no room for argument, and Sihtric could see that Osferth was holding on to every word Uhtred uttered. 

“You dare die, baby monk,” Finan pointed a finger at Osferth. “I’ll kill you myself.”

Osferth’s eyes widened. “Right, I’ll try not to then.”

“We will return to Aethelflaed’s estate," Uhtred said, standing up. "You will recover there.”

Osferth nodded. “Yes, Lord.”

Sihtric could handle it no longer. “And what of Skade?” He asked quietly. They had fought this battle in the hopes of taking her back.

Uhtred tensed, and Sihtric could tell that this was not a topic he wanted to discuss. “She was taken by Haesten,” he said finally. 

Sihtric clenched his jaw. “Then nothing has changed. We remain cursed still.”

Uhtred shouldered past him. “I am cursed.”

“It touches us all, Lord,” said Sihtric, glancing back at Osferth. “It continues.” He locked eyes with Uhtred for a moment before turning and leaving the tent. 

Sihtric knew he had to stop testing Uhtred. The curse on his lord was getting to him. Sighing, he made his way over to a bucket of clean water. Washing his hands, he cupped the water up to his face and starting cleaning his skin of blood. He winced slightly as his finger’s tenderly probed a cut, and he knew it would just add to his collection of scars. He delicately cleaned his head, gently washing the beads that his wife had braided into his hair. 

“Sihtric.”

Leaving his hand on his neck, he turned to see his Lord approaching him. “Lord?”

“Sihtric, I must speak with you alone. Tonight, meet me across the field in the forest.” The concern in Uhtred’s eyes was startling. 

Confused, Sihtric nodded in agreement, watching Uhtred walk away in deep thought.


	2. Chapter 2

The wind was rustling through the trees softly as Sihtric lay awake. Finan had dropped off to sleep hours ago, his deep snoring testament to his exhaustion. Osferth’s blood still caked around his fingers; he had stayed by the young monks side for hours after Sihtric and Uhtred had already left, adding bandages and keeping his fever at bay. 

He slowly peeled back his fur and gently lifted his belt to his waist. He winced as his dagger and sword clinked together. Although Finan was exhausted, he was also a light sleeper, and Sihtric took care in shrugging on his fur cloak and exiting the tent. 

The moon was high in the sky, and the torches were burning low. Guards milled about, and Sihtric stuck close to the shadows. As he approached the tree line, he noticed Uhtred standing at a giant oak.

“My Lord,” Sihtric nodded toward Uhtred. 

“Sihtric, can I trust you?” Uhtred was never one to mince words, but still, his bluntness surprised Sihtric.

“What? Of course,” he responded incredulously. “My Lord, you always have my loyalty and my sword.” He swallowed nervously. “If you are doubting me because of my words earlier-“

Uhtred held up a hand, interrupting him. “You and I both know what curses do. Finan, Osferth, Beocca… they do not understand. You were completely right in your words.” He bit his lip and turned away. “I need to get Skade back and find a way to end the curse.”

“I agree, Lord, but she’s in the middle of the largest Dane camp that has ever graced these shores.” Sihtric was frustrated. “We had our chance, and Haesten stole her away. I do not see how we will ever get a chance to get her again.”

“I have a plan.” Uhtred leaned against the tree and crossed his arms. “Sihtric, you are my spy. You made sure Aethelflaed was safe in Beamfleot and proved that the dead seer was a simple trick. But those are small, and insignificant beside what I am about to ask you to do.”

“You want me to infiltrate the Dane camp.” 

Uhtred nodded.

“My Lord, they know me already. They would know that I am there to spy.” 

“Oh, I am counting on them knowing you. I am also counting on you to keep questioning me.”

“Lord,” Sihtric stuttered. “I- I was never questioning you, Lord.”  


Uhtred waved him off. “I know that, but Finan and Osferth have been noticing it. I allowed you to speak your mind because I agree with you. As I said before, they don’t understand what a curse can bring. You are going to betray me.”

Sihtric was too stunned to speak. 

“We are going to bring Dagfinn and the rest of the Danes into Aethelflaed’s hall.” Uhtred walked in circles, hand clenching his bearded chin, focused on this thoughts. “You and I will fight, after it seems like you have drunk too much ale. You must use the curse against me, in front of Dagfinn. I will be leaving to find Brida and- Ragnar.” Uhtred’s composure slipped. “After I leave, you will break Dagfinn and the men out of the cells and have them take you to the camp. Tell them I am going mad and am obsessed with the curse.”

Uhtred was mad, but Sihtric was following. His plan was completely brilliant. “Why are you only telling me?”

Uhtred stopped pacing and looked directly at Sihtric. “I realize this is a lot to ask of you, Sihtric. But the fewer people who know about this plan, the better. Dagfinn has to believe it. Finan has to believe it. And to be honest,” Uhtred smiled wickedly. “I’m not sure how well Finan can act.”

Sihtric snorted, but nodded his head in agreement. 

“You will take note of the layout of the camp, where Skade is held and anything that happens. We will come to you in one week and hide in the copse of trees on the south side of the camp entrance. You must come and find us.”

Uhtred placed a hand on the Sihtric’s shoulder. The same tenderness that Sihtric noticed when he comforted Osferth was directed at him now. “I realize that this is a lot to ask of you. It is very dangerous. It might not work.”

“I realize that, Lord.” He thought of his wife and son back at Winchester, and a pang went through his heart. Thinking suddenly, he reached up and removed one of his hair beads. He held it out to Uhtred. “If anything goes wrong, please care for my family.” He placed the bead in Uhtred’s open hand. “Give this to her, and tell her to give it to my son to wear.” 

Uhtred nodded and tucked the bead into his small pouch. “Your family has a place at Coccham, always. They will not want.” He squeezed Sihtric’s shoulder and gave him one of the most genuine smiles Sihtric had ever received from Uhtred. “I can honestly think of no better man for this job, my friend.”

Sihtric smiled back, reaching up to clasp Uhtred’s arm. Together, they turned to head back to the camp.


	3. Chapter 3

Finan was beginning to fall asleep at the table before Uhtred’s other men brought their prisoners into the hall. Feeling the nerves, Sihtric slowly brought his mug to his lips and made it look as though he was drinking longer than he was. He knew Uhtred would be coming soon. 

Sure enough, once the prisoners had received their food, Uhtred made his way into the hall. Finan watched Uhtred as he came up to their table. “How’s Osferth?” He asked, setting his gloves on the table.

“Sleepin,’” Finan said as he ran his hands through his hair. “As we should all be.” Sihtric stared straight ahead as Finan waited on Uhtred to sit down before continuing. “Just as soon as he’s recovered, we should attempt to recover Skade.”

“Once again.” Sihtric muttered softly. He felt Uhtred tense and look towards him. 

“So long as she is free, Lord, you are cursed,” said Finan.

Uhtred sighed. “Skade is with the Danes. We cannot reach her.” He examined his hands. “We will not chase her to our deaths.”

Sihtric scoffed. “Death will find us regardless.” He looked directly at Uhtred as he said it. He sensed Finan tensing beside him, and Sihtric knew that the their plan was in motion. There was no recognition in Uhtred’s face as he turned to face him. “Do you have something to say, Sihtric?”

“He does not.” The tension and worry in Finan’s voiced warmed Sihtric and made him incredibly grateful to his best friend, but he kept his composure and continued speaking directly at Uhtred. “Except that enough of us have died already.”

“You are a warrior. Death is a hazard.” Finan said, trying to reason. Sihtric let the silence hang and looked away from Uhtred, clenching his jaw. 

“I’ve decided to go to Ragnar,” Uhtred said after a moment. “I must help him find peace.”

“All you will find at Ragnar’s graveside is ghosts.” It pained him to say it, and for a moment, the hurt was real in Uhtred’s eyes. Swallowing hard, he watched as Uhtred glanced at Finan. Finally, Uhtred looked away. “You will keep watch of Aethelflaed and you will rest.” Nodding at Finan, Uhtred stood up and turned towards the door. 

Sihtric knew the moment was slipping away. “No man who serves Uhtred can rest, not until Skade is reclaimed," he declared. Finan shifted uncomfortably as Uhtred stopped moving. 

“Sihtric, you are drunk and tired.” Finan whispered to him under his breath.

“Yes, I am tired.” Sihtric raised his voice, looking from Finan to Uhtred. “Of marching north and then south, being called a traitor, of abandoning my wife!” He scoffed again. “For what?”

Uhtred stalked towards the table. “Then leave.”

“Uhtred, you do not mean that.” Finan said, aghast. Their voices were loud in the quiet hall, and Sihtric knew that Dagfinn and the rest of the prisoners were watching attentively. 

Uhtred ignored Finan. “If you are unhappy in my service, leave!”

Sihtric abruptly stood up from the table, yelling. “I have fought for you!” He moved directly in front of Uhtred. 

Uhtred chuckled, a small grin on his lips. “You fight because you enjoy it.”

“And you would dismiss me as easy as this?”

“Stay or go, I do not care,” Uhtred said, shrugging. 

“He does not mean that, he does care.” Finan interjected, coming in-between them. “Now, let us all sit.”

The words hung in the hall for a moment, and then Uhtred leaned in slightly. “Stay or go, Sihtric Kjartanson.” Sihtric knew his choice of name was deliberate, and while he also knew it was for show, his father’s name dug into him. “It is your choice.” Uhtred’s smirk slid from his face. “Make it.”

Sihtric knew that every eye was on him, and he looked around, slightly nervous, before coming back to Uhtred. “If you wish to make the square, Uhtred of Bebbanburg, let us do it.”

“No, there’ll be no squares made, no fighting, just sleep!” Finan’s voice betrayed his panic. “Sleep!” He implored. Sihtric and Uhtred continued to stare at each other, and Finan just shook his head. “Jesus,” he turned to Sihtric. “Get the prisoners back with the pigs."

“Sihtric!” Uhtred yelled, and Sihtric turned sharply back to Uhtred. “I will leave first light,” he stated. “But I will return. And if you are here still, then I will kill you.”

Sihtric felt the weight of the words hit him, and he tensed with real fear. But then, for less than a moment before he turned away, Uhtred’s eyes softened and he knew that they had achieved their goal. 

As their lord left the hall, Finan looked to Sihtric. “Why?” He asked, shaking his head. 

Sihtric lashed out his mug, and it flew off the table. “He has cursed us all!” He shouted directly in Finan’s face.

Taking a deep breath, he sat back against the table. 

“She has cursed you all, and Uhtred allows it.” Sihtric looked up as Dagfinn spoke to them.

“Shut your mouth.” Finan muttered. But Sihtric continued watching Dagfinn.

“Abandon him boy,” Dagfinn grinned. “It’s your only chance. You’re a Dane, first and last.”  


Sihtric could only look disgusted as another soldier bashed Dagfinn’s head into the table, but was relieved that he had bought the argument. He had a way into the camp. 

Later that evening, Sihtric walked gently down the steps into the cell, reaching into the box that held the key. Going to Dagfinn’s cell, he held it up in front of him. “I will get you out of here, but you will take me to your camp.”

Dagfinn examined Sihtric. “You’re no longer sworn to Uhtred, boy?”

Sihtric bristled, but replied. “Uhtred is cursed and has lost his mind. I am at the mercy of the gods and this is their will. Are you with me or not?”

Dagfinn grinned.


	4. Chapter 4

A week had come. Clasping his black fur cloak around his shoulders, Sihtric followed a group of Danes out of the camp. As he approached the copse of trees just south of the camp, he heard rusting and saw movement between the bare branches.

Walking into the bush, he heard a quiet “It is Sihtric,” from Osferth. At the sound of his voice, Uhtred stood up and Sihtric was filled with relief that they came. Noticing Uhtred pull his knife, he kept his composure as he walked around the corner. 

Uhtred examined him, looking disinterested but tense. “Do you have something to say to me, boy?”

“I do.” Pulling out his sword, he held it out in front of him. “Yield to me.”

Uhtred raised both his hands, held it for a moment, and then promptly dropped the knife. 

Sihtric saw Osferth react in shock out of the corner of his eye. Grinning, Sihtric flipped his sword and drove it into the ground. Sihtric let out a laugh as he went to embrace Uhtred. “You did well,” he muttered into Sihtric’s ear. Stepping back, Sihtric grinned at him again. 

“You were playing us,” Osferth said, astounded. “My goodness, they were playing us Finan!”

Finan was not pleased. 

“Why?” Asked Osferth. 

Uhtred was still laughing as he bent to pick up his sword. “If you had not believed it, nor would others.”

Sihtric turned to Finan as he came up to him. “I fooled you.”

Finan shook his head violently and pointed a finger at him. “No, I knew.”

“No you did not. Was I good?”

Osferth grinned as Uhtred made a so-so motion with his hand. “A little,” said Osferth. 

“I’m telling you, I knew.” Finan grabbed Sihtric and pulled him into a tight hug. “I just hope it was all worth it.”

Sihtric agreed. “I hope so too,” he said as Osferth came in for a hug as well. 

“What do you know?” Asked Uhtred, back to business. “We saw Cnut on the road.”

“Only Haesten remains at the camp.”

“And what of Bloodhair?”

“Dead.”

Uhtred took a step back, shock on his face. Sihtric continued. “He fought with Haesten and was killed by Skade.”

“Good Jesus,” said Finan.

“She is a witch like no other,” Sihtric said to Uhtred.

“She knows I am near?” Asked Uhtred.

“Yes, and she knows of your promise to shadow-walk, but there are too many guards.” He paused for a moment, thinking. “She is allowed to collect grass and herbs by a tree for her spells.”

“A tree.” Uhtred said flatly. 

Sihtric rolled his eyes. “It’s a single tree on the other side of the camp. You cannot miss it. 

Sucking on his teeth, Uhtred turned to think. “Tell her I’m here and take her there tonight.”

“And if she refuses? If Haesten prevents her?”

Uhtred pursed his lips. “She will not refuse and Haesten will not refuse her.” Looking at each other for a moment, both starting chuckling. “You have never failed me, Sihtric. I will see you at the tree.” Uhtred pushed him off towards the camp, but then quickly followed him. “Sihtric, wait.”

Sihtric turned, and Uhtred held out his hand. His bead. “You can give this to your wife and son yourself.” 

Smiling, Sihtric took the bead from Uhtred’s hand and headed back into the camp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I think Sihtric is such a brilliant and underrated character, and this was a lot of fun to whip out after rewatching the series in preparation for Season 4 (Which I just finished tonight... and was WILD). I really hope you enjoyed my writing, and thanks again!


End file.
